Kamen Rider Olympius
by MistressNoir
Summary: Taking place at the same time as Dragon Defenders. Kamen Rider Olympius follows Makoto Tamura,a Japanese teenager who finds himself in now living in America and if the struggles of moving to a new home in a new country wasn't trying enough,he's also tasked by fate to dawn the mask of Kamen Rider Olympius to protect the innocent and triumph over evil.
1. Episode 1: Mask On

A young teen boy sat on a park bench,his hair was wavy and fluffy almost,with much volume in his brown locks.  
The japanese boy sat with his hands resting in the pockets of his navy blue jacket,a button-up green dress shirt wrapped around his torso underneath.  
His legs,which were dressed in pants matching his jacket in color were crossed in a sophisticated manner,like that of a college professor,with his brown shoes completing his business casual look.  
The young teen sighed,rubbing his hand through his wavy brown hair,which swooped itself to the left,making what looked to be wavy,and fluffed spiked hair.

The boy groaned and muttered to himself in japanese,thinking about his current position,sitting in some park,on some bench,in some city in America.  
"Hey there stranger." a spunky,female voice called out causing our protagonist to look up to see a dark-skinned girl dressed in a baggy orange crop-top that had a turtleneck for some reason that was lost on the classy teenboy.  
Scanning the girl's body more,the young man noticed her pants were tight,pure white jeans with her feet being wrapped in leather,black boots with heels that seemed to be three inches in height.  
The spunky girl coughed to get the man's attention,he looked up and saw her looking at him with a look of amused skepticism.

"I'm Sasha...Sasha Willingham." Sasha introduced herself,the young teen boy realized it was his turn to introduce himself,he quickly thought to himself how he'd introduce himself in english and spoke up.  
"I'm Tamura Makoto...but you guys would flip those around,wouldn't you." Makoto said,chuckling awkwardly at his little translation error.  
"Well Makoto,I haven't seen ya face around before." Sasha said,her brooklyn accent finally being noticed by Makoto.  
"Yeah...you may have not...I've only been here for less then a week..." Makoto said,explaining himself with awkward english.  
"Well bub...Welcome to America!" Sasha added,wrapping her arm around his shoulders as she used her opposing hand to act as if she was presented the area around them to him.  
"Nice to make your acquaintance Sasha-chan." Makoto said,improving the structure of his speech by observing Sasha among other english speakers he had been exposed to.

"So you go to school near here...I ask cuz' I wanna know if I'll see ya more often then not." Sasha said,now sitting on the bench,leaning backwards,relaxed in the wooden fixture,looking out to the park in front of her.  
"I'm going to some place...Leawood Highschool I believe." Makoto explained,sitting next to Sasha on the bench.  
"Dude...Hope ya like me cus you're gonna see a lot of my ass." Sasha said,laughing playfully herself.  
"That seems hard when you're sitting down." Makoto said like a naive child,causing Sasha to laugh loudly before standing up.  
"Welp,I gotta get going yo! See ya tomorrow." Sasha said before walking off,Makoto noticed a very noticable sway in the woman's body as she swaggered away before he stood himself.  
"What an interesting woman..." Makoto whispered to himself before smirking and walking off in the oppositite direction,his hands in his jacket.

The young teen walked through the park some more for the next few hours,clearing his head and generally just enjoying the peace.  
Eventually though,the boy decided it was time to head home,so he left the open-area of the park and entered the crowded city streets.  
Makoto was use to crowded cities like this as he had lived in a similar town back in Japan,so he pulled up the hood attached to his jacket over his head and began his walk back home,hands still firmly within his pockets.

Once arriving home,the boy entered the front door and removed his shoes,leaving them next to his mother's pink flats,leaving his feet protected only by plain white socks,this was followed up by him removing his jacket and resting it on the coat hooks situated just above where the shoes were left,which revealed that his green dress shirt was long sleeved,which ended a little over his wrists.  
"ただいま! (I'm home)" Makoto shouted out as he walked in,his mother greeted him with a pure smile,hugging her son as he came in.  
The adult,japanese woman wore a purple sweater,with the sleeves ending just abover her elbows,with a navy blue long skirt going down just abover her ankles with her look being completed by her dark brown hair being wrapped in a braid which rested on her right shoulder and a white apron in front of her body.  
"Welcome back sweetie." said kindly as she released her son from the hug.  
"Mom...you don't have to speak english here." Makoto said,awkwardly switching back to english to keep the conversation in one language instead of in two.  
"Don't be silly sweetie,it's good practice." said,patting her son on the head before walking back into the kitchen.  
Makoto smiled,his mother was so nice and kind,he couldn't remember a time she wasn't smiling.  
The teenage boy walked upstairs,heading to his room,which was situated near the end of the hall right next to the bathroom.

Makoto entered his room,shutting the door behind him softly before beginning to undo his shirt.  
Once that was finished,he threw the shirt on a chair in front of his computer desk.  
The teen boy walked over to his closet and pulled out a simple purple t-shirt that said the words "GOOD VIBES" in bold,capital letters before laying on his bed.  
Makoto eventually drifted to sleep,a dreamless sleep as,when he jolted awake,he felt like no time had passed at all.  
"How long...was I asleep..." Makoto asked himself quietly before turning to his digital clock,which read 1:34 A.M.,to which he groaned at.  
The teen considered going back to sleep but he heard a rustling sound coming from outside,the boy hesitated and even thought about just ignoring it by saying "It's probably nothing." before resting on his bed in hopes of drifting off to sleep once more but a louder rustling made him jolt up.

Makoto walked to the window in his room,sliding it open to then lean out and try to find the source of his frustration.  
Scanning the streets below,which were blanketed by the night,he groaned as all he saw was a street with barely anyone walking,the only living things in his view was some homeless man who was sleeping whilst leaning against a nearby lamp post and a cat that was trotting along,this made Makoto groan as he flopped back on the bed,forgetting to shut his window.  
"Ugh...I don't care anymore...good night." Makoto ranted to himself,muffled by the pillow he buried his face in.  
He heard a slight thud,which caught his attention,it sounded like it came from inside his room but he was officially done with today,so he forced himself to drifted away to sleep.

The next morning,the young teen sat up,tired and half-awake,the young man stood up and tried to walk over to his desk but tripped over something,something that hadn't been there before.  
This moment woke the teen up fully,he looked down and saw a somewhat large cardboard box,to which I teen hero kneeled down and opened it to see a strange large belt buckle,it's mostly white with red accents.  
"What is this?" Makoto asked himself,he then sighs and places it in his bag.  
"Might as well take it...what a story to tell." Makoto said,unaware of the fate he had with this strange relic as he slung his bag over his shoulder and walked out,going downstairs to the front door,sliding his jacket on and then his shoes before leaving.

Makoto walked down the sidewalk that busy morning,occasionally crossing streets when prompted.  
Eventually,the young teen pasted by an open alleyway,where he heard what sounded like kicking,with what sounded like a young man grunting and yelping in pain with each kick,causing Makoto to ponder if he should help the guy out or not.  
After a bit,Makoto decided to do the right thing and ran into the alleyway,after the sounds of the fight.

Makoto stopped when he caught sight of what seemed to be three able-bodied jocks,all wearing matching blue and white letterman jackets and jeans.  
The assumed leader of the trio was the one jock who was actually kicking the helpless teen who laid on the ground weakly.  
"HEY!" Makoto shouted out,catching the attention of the three cocky atheletes,with their head honcho to lay off the beaten blonde boy who laid on the ground in order for jock leader to turn to Makoto.  
"Mind yo own business." The brutish jock said,Makoto groaned at the sight of this brash white boy,he was such a rude prick and he already could not stand him.  
"You guys seem way too nice to-" Makoto tried to say,but he was cut off by the punkish jock socking our hero straight in the jaw,sending him on the ground.  
"Do not talk back to me." The lead jock barked,Makoto groaned and grit his blood-covered teeth.  
The three jocks walked off,laughing loudly at one another as they walked away.

Makoto picked himself up and stumbled over to the blonde teen he had just saved.  
The japanese teen offered his newfound friend a hand,which the thankful boy took as he stood up.  
"Makoto Tamura." Makoto introduced himself before offering his hand.  
"Kevin McDowell." Kevin replied,introducing himself before shaking his hero's hand.  
"So what was their problem?" Makoto asked,Kevin sighed and shook his head,placing his hands in his red windbreaker casually.  
"No idea...I guess they had some teen angst to blow off,who cares." Kevin replied with,shrugging as he ended his sentence.  
"Well glad I could help." Makoto said politely,Kevin simply chuckled in response.  
"I'm glad ya did bruh,well...I gotta head off..." Kevin said,stopping as he noticed something behind Makoto and walked behind him,bending down to pick up his bag,which the hero had dropped.  
"Don't forget this bud." Kevin said,tossing Makoto's bag to him,which he caught.  
"Thank you...bye." Makoto said before running off past Kevin,then taking a right once he exited the alleyway.

After some more walking and a tad bit of running,Makoto eventually made it to Leawood High School.

"Well...Here's hoping for the best." Makoto said to himself as he walked up the few stone steps leading to the entrance of the school.  
Once inside,the new student saw crowds of teens scattered about the main halls,eventually spotting Sasha's familiar face.  
Makoto tried to make his way to her,but what could only be describe as a rush of people crowded him,hurling him to and fro until he found salvation by falling into the janitor's closet.  
"Ugh...that was quite the storm..." Makoto said to himself,looking around,he noticed the janitor's closet was quite small and filled with cleaning supplies,as expected.  
"Guess I'll talk more to Sasha later..." Makoto thought to himself before opening the door,looking to see if the crowd had thinned,the crowd seemed to thin itself out.  
Makoto left the closet and slowly made his way through the halls until he made his way to the stairs,which allowed him to get to the 2nd floor which was severely less crowded.  
Makoto went across the 2nd floor halls and found the Principal's office,walking in to see the boss of it all.

" ...come in." A voice said,Makoto took their advice and walked into the office to see an adult man in a white suit with a black tie,his hair was that of a dark brown 80's perm.  
"Good day sir,I came for my schedule." Makoto said politely,keeping a respectful tone.  
"Yes ,I'm Principal Roberts...here is your schedule young man." Principal Roberts said,handing a sheet of paper to the teen,who took it and looked it over.  
"Thank you sir." Makoto thanked the adult before taking his polite leave from the office.

Makoto looked at his schedule and made his way to room 2-5,which,due to it's naming,would be on the second floor.  
Makoto kept wandering around,searching for his room til he found it,entering in he saw Kevin sitting there at a desk,which wasn't really a desk but more along the lines of a science-lab type table that had room for two people per table,with three tables on both the left and right sides of the classroom.  
Makoto headed over and took the seat next to the familiar face,and of course,Kevin recognized his savior.  
"Makoto! Dude! I didn't realize you went here." Kevin said grinning widely,chuckling as he pat his new friend on the back.  
"Same goes back to you..." Makoto responded with,grinning awkwardly as his chuckles matched that.  
"Well small world I guess." Kevin replied to his hero's response with,Makoto grinned.  
Makoto grinned at his friend and sighed as he turned from his american pal to the front of the classroom.

An adult woman in a purple suit,complete with a black dress shirt underneath her purple sportscoat and knee-high tight skirt,her feet adorned with purple heels,whilst her legs were dressed in nylon tights,a purple tie wrapped around her neck.  
Her hair was floating just above her shoulders,a purple highlight in her hair which complimented her dark skin tone nicely.  
"Morning class...I'd tell you kids my last name and how you should call me but I am not exactly formal...just call me Vanessa." Vanessa said,she gave a glare towards Makoto,which he did not notice cus he had no reason to even think she'd be glaring at him in particular.

Before the would-be teacher got to continue,the fire alarm sounded off,causing an uproar of panic.  
"Alright kiddos! get out of here and escape to the front,some frick must've thought it was real funny to pull the alarm! go on!" Vanessa kept shouting as she escorted her class begrudgingly out of the room.  
Halfway to the stairs,a fleshy-looking monster appeared in front of all of them.  
The monster looked like some kinda horror monster themed insect with exoskeleton and antennas,it's menacing eyes were large and green.  
"HUMANS! BEND TO MY WILL!" The monster growled out,Vanessa stood in front of the many students,as if to shield them.  
Makoto,who stood in the back,felt the strange device shake and vibrate inside of his bag,he pulled it out and it was glowing green,looking into the light,his eyes went fully green and once his eyes went back to normal,he shook his head.  
"...Okay." Makoto said,accepting whatever the belt had told him,he ran off into the janitor closet nearby,then threw the buckle over where it'd normally go,which made the rest of the belt shoot out and latch onto his waist.  
"I call upon the powers of the gods!" Makoto began,raising his right hand to the sky,slowly lowering straight down in front of him.  
"HENSHIN!" Makoto shouted as he threw his right hand to his side quickly then shooting it right in front of the belt,which made him glow green as pieces of arm flew onto him one by one,then his helmet wrapped around his head and,to finish it off,two scarlet scarves flew from each of his shoulder pads,flowing into the wind.

"KAMEN RIDER!...OLYMPIUS!" Makoto shouted,now decked out in green armor,with lighter accents on his chest,and legs,elbow-length gauntlets colored a similar light green with his sleves colored a jet black whilst his shoulder pads were pointed and a pure white,the scarves jutting out from each side were long and red.  
His helmet's base head was black,with the face being white with red,bug like eyes,each side of the front of the helmet were curved and pointed,still white,the middle horn-like prong was a pure red,making the front of his helmet resemble a white and red triton with red eyes peeking through,his boots where black with light green cuffs in between his boots and the dark green pants of the suit.

Makoto,now fully henshined,ran out and jumped over the crowd and stood inbetween the innocents and the monsters.  
"A...A Kamen...Kamen Rider?!" Vanessa whispered to herself in shock,Makoto pointed at the monster.  
"A school's a place of learning...so let me introduce you to the school of hard knocks!" Makoto quipped confidently,the beast growled before charging towards the masked rider.  
Makoto jumped over the insectinoid,going over him and kicking his fleshy body into the floor before grabbing him,doing a spin in mid-air and throwing the monster into the ceiling above him,his scarves flowing epically with his motions.  
Makoto continued his onslaught of attacks with a series of swift mid-air kicks to the beast til he gripped the insect monster by it's head and threw him straight through the floor,sending the monster to the 1st floor.  
Makoto landed next to the hole,turning his masked head to his classmates and teacher.  
"Get these kids out of here." Makoto ordered before doing a back flip through the hole,landing on the monster via a swift kick back to the floor.

"Stay down!" Makoto shouted,kicking the monster repeatedly over and over in an effort to defeat the beast swiftly.  
Makoto backflipped off the beast,creating some distance between the two.  
"You're...get-get-getting on my-my last nerve hum-human." The monster grunted out as it struggled to stand up.  
"Oh really,and here I was hoping I got on all your nerves...let me fix that." Makoto smarted off,making the beast growling in frustration before.  
"Awww come on,that's not nice...didn't your mother ever teach you some manners?" Makoto quipped out his sarcastic question before charging at the monster,which it countered with charging itself,pulling it's arms back,ready to swing them,but when the windup let to the swing,Makoto jumped over the foe,landed on his feet,and placed his hands on his belt.

Makoto pulled on the sides of his belt,making it glow a bright green,a glow that eventually spread to the Kamen Rider's whole body.  
"Rider..." Makoto said,raising his leg and pulling it back,preparing a kick "KIIIIIIIIIIIICK!" Makoto screamed,his very subtle japanese shifting into a very thick one as he landed the devasting kick through the beast,splattering the insect like monster's flesh and blood onto the walls around him and his leg.  
Standing on both feet,Makoto looked around himself to view the splattered remains of the fiendish monster he just defeated.  
"I wasn't a huge fan of the paint job on those walls...I feel red looks real nice." Makoto joked before jumping up through the hole in the ceiling above him,landing back on the 2nd floor,which was now evacuated and empty.  
"Good..." Makoto whispered to himself before pulling on the sides of his belt,which dehenshined him,transforming him from Kamen Rider Olympius back to Makoto Tamura.

"So...I feel it's safe to assume this won't be the last time I have to fight some monsterous beastie to save some type of innocents..." Makoto said to himself,before sighing.  
"Yep...safe to assume." Makoto added before deciding the best course of action was to get out of here before someone realized he hadn't exactly evacuated from the school like he was suppose to.  
"Should not of de-henshined..." Makoto said to himself,deciding to go through the process of posing and shouting like he was suppose to,ending with the victorious call of "HENSHIN!" before henshining back into Kamen Rider Olympius.  
"Now...Summoning! Hermes!" Makoto shouted,slamming the center of his belt,which made it glow gold as a large,showy motorcycle was summoned next to the masked rider.  
The motorcycle was mostly gold with white accenting it as well as coloring the metals,meanwhile the gold metal formed what seemed to be two large wings,one on each side of the back side of the bike.  
Essentially,it was a Hermes themed Motorcycle.

Makoto mounted his golden motorcycle,started it's engine and drove downstairs,drifitng on the turn between the two sets of stairs and then accelerating straight through the front doors to the front schoolyard,the masked rider drove pasted every single student,teacher,and faculity member who attended this school,which made his escape more like a victory lap as everyone cheered him on as he drove away,his scarves flying through the wind.  
Makoto,satisified with being this school's hero,turned his masked head over his suited shoulder and flashed a victory thumbs-up to his new-founded fans as he drove out of the school.

That night,Makoto laid on his bed,shirtless and sleepless.  
The young teen sat up and turned his head to face his computer desk,which was on the other side of his room,on the desk was the Olympius Belt.  
Makoto smirked at it,he knew this wasn't going to be easy but,it came through his window,not anyone else's,which meant he was chosen by someone or something to become Kamen Rider Olympius and he refused to fail.  
He'd protect the innocents of his new found home,and perhaps he'd be saving more then just this city,perhaps the world.  
With this thought,Makoto laid back down,satisified with today's heroics,little did the young man know,this was just the beginning of something much bigger.


	2. Episode 2: Flames of Olympius

Makoto woke up the following morning,sitting up,he turned around and stood himself up,his bae feet meeting his room's carpetted floor before he went over and opened his window,leaning out with his arms resting as he looked out to the city on this calm,cool morning.

Makoto took it all in,smiling as he looked out,he eventually heard the door to his room click open,looking over his shoulder he saw his mom with a laundry basket.  
"Morning my son." said kindly,her sweetness made Makoto simply smile.  
"Morning mom." Makoto said kindly in response,his mother walked in and started picking clothes up off the floor,remind Makoto what day it was.  
"Oh yeah,it's Saturday...sorry...if I remembered I would've gathered the clothes myself." Makoto said,walking away from the window and over to his mom,who simply laughed off his worries.  
"It's fine,honestly." responded with,she continued cleaning his floor of clothes til she bent over to pick up that green button-up shirt from the other day,as she stood up,she saw his belt,which sat on his computer desk.  
"Makoto...what is this?" asked,throwing the shirt in the basket before picking up the belt to show her son.  
Makoto almost choked at that moment,he couldn't believe he had been so careless,what was he going to say,he couldn't tell her the truth...could he? no,of course not...he had to lie.

"Oh that..." Makoto started,his mom glancing at him,an eyebrow raised.  
"...That's just a thing my friend Sasha gave me." Makoto answered,not realizing he had basically told him mother he already made a friend.  
"Sasha? Who's that?" asked,Makoto sighed with relief,at least this question he could answer honestly.  
"Oh just a girl I met a couple days ago." Makoto answer,his mother smiled in response,obviously thinking five million things at once but she simply left the room after setting the belt back down and waving good bye.  
When his door closed,the hero sighed and looked at his belt.  
"Let's get dressed...I need to get out of the house today." Makoto said,before walking to his closet.

After getting dressed,Makoto now wore black skinny jeans,the Olympius belt wrapped around his waist,a tight navy blue v-neck adorned wrapped around his chest,his feet now housed black socks.  
With this,the teen walked down the stairs and was just about to head out of the door but as he was sliding his shoes over his feet,his Dad came through the front door.  
Makoto turned his head and saw his father,the japanese thirty year old looked at his son and smiled.  
The grown man slid off his shoes,as he did,Makoto took account of the man's grey business suit,with the red tie sticking out.  
The japanese man hugged his son,Makoto and him looked at one another,so the teenage hero noticed his dad's black mustache was thicker,which added to his business look and complimented his short black hair well.

"Son,how ya been?" said,Makoto chuckled and smirked at his dad.  
"Alright...I was originally against being here but...I think I'll survive." Makoto answered,his father smiling in response.  
"Good to hear,so where ya headed?" said gladly in response.  
"Nowhere in particular." Makoto answered,taking his coat off the hook and sliding it on.  
"Have fun." said,waving to his son as he left their house,the father looked over his shoulder and then turned to fully face his wife.  
"The boy okay?" The well-meaning father asked,his wife nodded and smiled.  
"Yep...found something in his room but turned out to be a gift from a girl he met." answered,her husband chuckled confidently.  
"Yep! That's my boy,charming ladies not even after a week of living in America...these yankies must be head over heels for a pure-blooded japanese man like him." said,stroking his family line's own ego,to which his beloved wife sighed in response to.

Outside,in town,Makoto walked through the city,his hands in his coat pockets.  
The young teen was just walking,for no other reason then because he was simply bored and didn't want to spend all day at home.  
The teen eventually found himself passing through Leawood park once more,it had been the same park he had met Sasha in just the other day.  
Makoto kept walking,he liked to do that when he was bored but eventually stopped when he thought he heard splashing,which he did,looking at the nearby pond he saw Kevin splashing,yelping for help,to which Makoto had to answer.  
Makoto threw off his coat and kicked off his shoes before running towards the pond and diving in,swimming to save his clumsy friend from meeting his end.  
Once he had swum to Kevin,he escorted the clumsy teen back to shore and rested him on the grass before resting himself next to the life he saved.

"Th...Th...Thanks...Ma...Ma...koto..." Kevin thanked with panted breath.  
"Yeah...no need for thanks pal." Makoto said,breathing somewhat heavily in relief.  
"If I had stayed like that any longer...I would've been a goner." Kevin replied,smiling awkwardly at his hero.  
"Are you usually this clumsy?" Makoto asked,joking slightly with his friend,who laughed back,while responding with a simple shrug.  
"So...what were you doing in a pond?" Makoto asked,standing up and sliding his jacket back on his body and slipping his shoes back on.  
"I was..well...it's not important." Kevin answered,acting all flustered about it,causing Makoto to sigh and shake his head.  
"Look...it's not that important,what's important is you're safe now." Makoto exclaimed,trying to calm his friend down "...I'll see you around." Makoto added as he began to walk off.  
"I'll come with ya!" Kevin shouted,quickly rising to his feet to run after his hero,walking by his side once he reached him.  
"Sure thing!" Makoto said,welcoming his comrade on his walk.

The two walked,Makoto having his hands in his pockets while Kevin simple walked in a confident yet goofy swagger next to his more calm and reserved friend.

"So how ya liking Leawood so far?" Kevin asked,Makoto turned to his friend and sighed.  
"Not...Not sure...I've only been here for less than a week." Makoto answered,Kevin smirked in response,chuckling all the while.  
"Oh yeah...ain't ya Japanese?" Kevin said,ending his sentence with a guess.  
"Yes...Yes I am." Makoto answered simply,causing Kevin to grin at his correct answer.  
"I knew it! Alright!" Kevin shouted happily,the two walked,but were stopped when Sasha playfully jumped from her hiding space and laughed as she wrapped her arms around both of the boys.

"So Tamura,while you were gone...you were off with ?" Sasha joked,laughing at her own joke.  
"Hey! I'm not THAT unlucky!" Kevin protested,causing Sasha to laugh more.  
"You two." Makoto said,chuckling as he and his friends stood up.  
"What were you doing here anyway?" Kevin asked,raising an eyebrow to Sasha's sudden appearance.  
"Oh...just was bored." Sasha began "..Saw you two and decided eh,why not?" Sasha finished her sentence with a shrug.  
"That's reasonable." Makoto replied with politely,trying to ignore the obvious fact she sorta dodged the question.  
"Welp,where were you two headed?" Sasha asked,Kevin turned to Makoto as did Sasha.  
"I was just kinda walking to clear my head." Makoto responded with,Sasha grinned at this.  
"Then take us to your home." Sasha said,holding back giggles with her words.  
Makoto sighed,knowing certainly she would not let up.  
"Sure..." Makoto sighed out,leading his friends back to his home.

"So this is the Tamura dojo." Sasha joked,Makoto sighed at this as Sasha tried to open the door.  
"It's locked bruh." Sasha groaned out,Makoto blinked in surprise.  
"It is?...That's odd...it's only ever locked when no one's home." Makoto said,halfway through his sentence he pulled out his key and unlocked his own door.  
"That means you got the place to yourself?" Kevin asked,Sasha delivering a simple "Duh!" in response before Makoto could even speak,the three heading inside,with Makoto shutting the door behind them.

"Make sure to take your shoes off...they aren't allowed pasted the coat hooks." Makoto explained,Sasha shrugged and kicked off her boots whilst Keving clumsily hopped as he worked his shoes off before sloppily throwing them next to Sasha's.  
Makoto sighed,and smiled as he gently took off his shoes and placed them where he normally would,in between where his mom and dad's footwear would be before following his friends deeper in the house.

"Nice place ya got here bud." Sasha said,landing on the Tamura's couch.  
Kevin looked at the wall,seeing the many photos that adorned the wall.  
"Dude,you're mom's a fox!" Kevin exclaimed,grinning with perverted intent at the photo of ,which was of her in her wedding dress.  
"Don't talk about my mom like that." Makoto groaned out,yanking the framed photo from his friend's hands.  
"What? It's true bro." Kevin fired back,Makoto sighed as he hung the framed picture back on the wall,in it's proper placement.  
"Whatever..." Makoto said out in response as he turned from Kevin to look at Sasha.

Meanwhile,as the three teens goofed about...a dark force hovered over Leawood.  
A villainous space ship floated over the city,a cloaking device masking the large hovercraft from the sight of those around it.  
The first villian was a masculine foe,wearing black and gold armor that seemed to only make him look evil,a flowing red cape pouring from his shoulders down his back completed the look of the metal mastermind.  
His face was masked by a metal full-face mask that made this foe appear as if he had the head of a lion.

"Earth's forces only grow...but no matter,this Olympius is still a simple human..." The villain growled out.  
"Ohhhh my dear lord Chimera...you're much too stressed." A lustful woman called out,Chimera looked over his shoulder and saw a woman in a purple and gold armored outfit,her face was rather human like,like a regular adult woman but her head was adorned by dark purple snakes.  
The seductive woman wrapped her arm around the forboding lord.  
"Oh my master...you'll be able to defeat Olympius easily...it can't be that hard." The seductress slithered out.  
"Medusia...you may be correct...but he is quite the formidable foe..." Chimera lamented in response.  
"I know baby...but he's nothing against my precious lord." Medusia said in response,her lord Chimera growled in a pleasant response.

Back in Leawood,Makoto sat on his house's couch alongside Sasha and Kevin.  
The three laughed with one another until the ground beneath them shook,causing them to take note of the worrying earthquake.  
"What the frick?!" Kevin shouted as he stumbled off the couch and onto the floor.  
Makoto and Sasha both stood up and ran outside the front door to see what the commotion was,Kevin clumsily fumbled after them.

Outside,the three saw a strange creature begin to stand up as it had been kneeling in a large crater in the ground.  
Makoto made the mental connection that this beast had landed here,and it's immense strength had erupted and earthquake.  
"What is that?" Kevin whispered nervously.  
"Reminds me of that punk who attacked the school the other day." Sasha whispered in response,unknowing to both of the regular citizens,their superhero best friend knew he had to fight that thing.  
It looked like some kind of large beast with tentacles slithering on it's back,it looked like some kinda demon octopus thing,it looked up and growled at the sight of the three.  
Makoto shouted "RUN! NOW!" before running off,his two friends following him.  
The large monster jumped forward,chasing after the three.

"GUYS!" Makoto shouted,the two glanced over,none of them stopping their run.  
"WE SHOULD SPLIT UP! IT'LL MAKE IT HARDER FOR THAT...That..THING TO CHASE US!" Makoto explained,Sasha smirked and Kevin nodded "Yes" confidently.  
"NOW!" Sasha shouted out of nowhere,she turned right into a long,narrow alleyway while Kevin nervously ran to the left,in the direction to the park and Makoto kept moving forward,just as he had planned.  
The monster kept following our hero,which was good for him since now he was alone and could transform without problem.  
"I call upon the powers of the gods!" Makoto shouted as he quickly turned around to face the beast before activating his belt.  
"HENSHIN!" Makoto called out,transforming into Kamen Rider Olympius with little effort and much flare,his two long scarves flying epically behind his armored body.

"Kamen...Rider..." The beast expressed,catching Makoto by surprise.  
"You...You can speak?!" Makoto asked,the beast growled heavily in response.  
"Ma...Master will...he will be pleased." The monster growled out slowly.  
"Who IS master?" Makoto asked,but instead of receiving the answer he seeked the monster simply roared loudly.  
"I don't know why,but I doubt I'll get a straight answer from you." Makoto added with his snarky,heroic wit quickly before having to jump over the monster to avoid getting pinned by the stomping beast.  
Landing behind the charging opponent,before turning around and smirking under his mask.  
The beast's tentacles zipped up,shooting towards Makoto who hadn't expected it and,in turn,he was gripped by those tentacles.  
"HEY! LET ME GO! AT LEAST BUY ME DINNER FIRST!" Makoto shouted,wise cracking as he struggled,trying his hardest to break free.  
"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees...now master will have his reward." The tentacled villain hissed out with his deep,slime-like voice.  
"Did your "master" ever consider just ASKING?!" Makoto shouted,still trying to rip the tentacles off from his limbs.  
The tentacles tightened,Makoto's breath become quieter as it became harder to even breathe,but an idea struck him.  
"RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-DER!" Makoto began his loud and dragged out battle cry,his armored body igniting in flames.  
"KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICK!" Makoto screamed,finishing the call as he did a flaming flurry of a backflip,right leg extended out to create this impressive rider kick that broke him free.

The masker rider landed on his feet,turning around to face his now burnt opponent.

"Well...now I'm fired up!" Makoto shouted,slamming a fist into his hand before slamming said fist onto his belt.  
The center orb of his belt changed from green to red,which made the device shout "OLYMPIUS! ARES!" before a large,red wave splashed through his body,turning all the green on his armor into shades of red.  
A sword appeared in the rider's left hand.  
The monster simply growled in response,his master hadn't told him the rider would switch colors or fighting styles like this.

"Welp...I'd love to keep fighting but instead...let's just cut to the chase." Makoto remarked,raising the blade up,pointing the weapon at his foe.  
The beast charged at Makoto,who simply dodge rolled to the left,slashing his foe in the side as he dodged.  
Standing back up,Makoto chuckled as his foe stumbled on the ground.  
"Well well well...sorry bout that." Makoto sarcastically apologized,the monster growled as it tried to stand.  
"YOU! YOU MAKE ME HURT! MASTER WILL BE MAD!" The monster shouted,it's voice echoing.  
"Oh I'm sorry about cutting so deep...but gotta do what I gotta do." Makoto replied,deciding to toss his sword at the foe,which inserted itself into the beast's head.  
"Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnd timber." Makoto ended the fight off as his opponent fell to the ground before dematerializing.  
Makoto's armor reverted to it's default form before he dehenshined in general,back to casual mode.  
"These monsters are faaaaaaaaaaaaaaar too easy." Makoto responded as he brushed his palms against one another,smirking victoriously at another win in battle.

"I gotta get home...Sasha and Kevin gotta be alright..." Makoto said to himself,he turned around ready to go home.  
"That was pretty impressive." A woman's voice called out,Makoto looked over his shoulder and saw that same purple-loving teacher from the other day.  
"What ever do you mean?" Makoto asked,pretending to be unaware of even being a Kamen Rider.  
"Don't play dumb boy..." The purple-wearing teacher said before pulling a purple and white belt out from her jacket,catching Makoto by surprise.  
"That's right boy...I'm a rider too...Violet Rider." Vanessa said as she strapped her belt to her waist.  
"HENSHIN!" The woman called,transforming into her Violet Rider suit.  
"I see what you want..." Makoto said,beginning his transformation once more.  
"HENSHIN!" Makoto screeched,becoming Olympius once more.

The two riders met head to head,ready to clash.


	3. Episode 3: Questions with No Answers

Makoto and Vanessa were locked in Rider combat,throwing expertly thrown punches and kicks at one another.  
"You're quite skilled,you're almost at my level." Makoto taunted as he delivered a devasting round house kick,a kick Vanessa bravely jumped over before tossing a right hook to counter,but Makoto blocked it.  
"Listen kid...I know all riders,but I ain't never seen you before...who are you?" Vanessa asked,Makoto simply chuckled.  
"Would'nt you LOVE to know~" Makoto taunted before kicking Vanessa directly in the stomach,sending her flying towards a nearby wall.  
"Ohhh,that's gotta smart." Makoto commented,laughing at his own joke.  
Vanessa stood up weakly,she then hovered her hand over her belt.  
"Violet..." She clamps her hand on the belt "...IS A GO!" Vanessa shouted before pulling out a purple lazer sword,she twirled it around and then charged Makoto who blocked the blade with his armored forearms.  
"Woah!? Where can I get one of these?" Makoto asked,generally just mocking Vanessa at every turn in the fight.

"You are too cocky!" Vanessa shouted before she began swinging her glowing violet blade at Makoto,who kept dodging until he eventually messed up and was dealt a painful blow which sent him to the ground.

"You should spend more time fighting and less time cracking jokes." Vanessa commented before raising her laser blade above him.  
"You wound me,that comment cuts deep." Makoto joked before kicking Vanessa's blade out of her hands,giving himself time to stand up,punch her out of the way and grabs her blade in response.  
"Nice catch,wouldn't you say?" Makoto commented before charging quickly at Vanessa,twirling the blade around so he could smack the Violet Rider with the hilt of her blade,which knocked the wind out of her and de-henshined her which also dematerialized her sword from Makoto's hand.

Kamen Rider Olympius dehenshined himself then offered a hand to the familiar face,who gladly accepted it.

"Makoto Tamura,if I remember correctly." Vanessa said,smiling at the familiar student.  
"You're a teacher at my school right?" Makoto asked,Vanessa nodded her head.  
"That's right...didn't know there were other Kamen Rider's around this area." Vanessa said,Makoto chuckled awkwardly.  
"I haven't even been one a whole week yet..." Makoto responded with,and it was obvious Vanessa was surprised by this.  
"What do you-" Vanessa began,but she was cut off by two voices shouting "MAKOTO! WHERE ARE YOU!" which gave Vanessa the idea to run away,disappearing from sight before Kevin and Sasha revealed themselves to Makoto.

"Makoto...you okay,that thing went straight after you." Kevin said,panting heavily out of sheer fatige.  
"I'm good..." Makoto said,Sasha looked up.  
"Was it Olympius who saved you?" Sasha asked,Makoto nodded his head,hoping this would make them even less aware that Olympius's identity was of his own.  
"Which way did he go?" Sasha asked,Makoto shook his head.  
"No clue...I was tossed into that wall and then knocked out,when I awoke he was gone." Makoto lied,Sasha groaned before the three returned to just being glad they were all alright.

Eventually the three decided the best course of action was to go to their seperate homes,with Makoto gladly returning to his home once more.  
He did the normal routine of removing his coat and then sliding off his shoes upon entering his home then walking in to see his father sitting on the couch,watching some world news.  
Makoto began upstairs but stopped when he heard the word "Terrifying monsters.." get spoken by the anchorwoman on the television,causing him to come back down and watch.  
"What...what are they talking about?" Makoto asked nervously,his mother walked up to them,having just finished the dishes.  
"Oh some business about monster attacking cities all over the world." interjected,Makoto watched and listened to the news report.

"Strange and terrifying monsters having been seen running rampages across various cities,reeking havoc and causing a general disturbance..." The news woman began speaking,Makoto felt responsible.  
"...Two major areas are two cities by the name of Leawood.." The televised reporter said,just as Makoto expected,but what followed was unexpected.  
"..and the city of Angel Grove..." the televised anchorwoman reported,Makoto leaned in closer,what was Angel Grove and why were the monsters attack it just as frequently if it was so far away from Leawood,not even in the same state.  
"How odd." said,he then stood up and headed to the basement door,unlocking it and then heading down the stairs towards whatever lied below.  
"Witnesses have taken note that a masked vigilante who goes by the name "Kamen Rider Olympius" has been seen on scene during several monster attacks in the city of Leawood,whether or not he is on our side has yet to be seen." The reporter reported,Makoto groaned at the ungrateful journalist.  
"Meanwhile in Angel Grove,witnesses have been made aware of a team of masked color-coded vigilantes who seem to be...dragon people...who seem to fight against monsters within Angel Grove." the anchorwoman added,Makoto looked at the screen and the photo of the previously meantioned color-coded heroes.  
"What gaudy costumes." Makoto commented,thinking about how much cooler his suit looked in comparison to their's.  
"I think they look cute." commented,which made Makoto chuckle in response as he got up and headed to the stairs.

Makoto continued upstairs until he reached his room,almost going in but he noticed his parent's room door was open and,whether he liked to admit it or not,he was curious and went in to snoop just a bit.  
Makoto,upon entering the room,noticed a desk drawer that was still open and,of course,he looked in it.  
The young teen pulled out a key,looked just like his dad's basement key and it must've been the copy of that key,so of course he pocketed the key before heading out of the room.  
Makoto then went to his own room as originally intended,he then landed on his bed lazily and drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile,in the basement of the Tamura household, himself sat in a wooden chair,hunched over a desk,filing through what seemed to be important documents.

"Dammit...why did you have to die,I can't make heads or tails of you're ridiculous files." bitched to himself,standing up out of frustration before growling to himself.  
"And why...why of all people...did you leave me responsible for something like this." continued his angry rant,motioning to what seemed to be a portrait of a brown haired young man,who looked a tad scruffy but he stood next to a younger ,his unknown friend wore a red leather jacket and grinned goofily as he wrapped his arm happily around the young Tamura man.  
"Dammit Xander...You bastard!" continued to complain as he slammed his hands down onto his desk.

At this point,he heard a knock on the door,looking up he saw the door opening.  
"Who's there!" shouted,reaching for whatever was in his desk drawer.  
"It's me...sweetie." The voice of said as she softly walked in,closed and locked the door behind her and then came downstairs.  
"Oh...sorry...You must've heard me." said,apologizing in-between breathes.  
"It's fine...what's wrong?" His wife replied,worried for her husband.  
"Xander..." The aggrivated husband said,causing his wife to embrace him.  
"It'll be alright...I promise..." said,the older gentleman turned to his wife and sighed.  
"We need to go to Angel Grove..." spouted out,his wife looked at him curiously,causing her to exclaim a simple "uh?".  
"It involves Xander..." The promise-bound man explained vaguely,his wife simply nodding in acceptance.  
"Alright Ryuoji...if it's important to you...it's important to me." The loving wife said quietly as she hugged her husband.

Meanwhile,their son rested in his room,sleeping soundly until he received a series of knocks on his window,sending him straight up.  
"Who's there!" Makoto shouted,ready to henshin if need be,but a quick glance at his window made him realize it was his friend Sasha.  
The young teen walked over to the window and opened it,allowing the woman to jump into her friend's room.  
Makoto noticed there was a ladder leaning against his house's side,he had no time to think about it anymore as Sasha grabbed him and turned him around to face her.

"Hey there Makoto! How ya doing?" Sasha asked excitedly,Makoto chuckled awkwardly.  
"Well I WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS sleeping." Makoto said,obviously a tad irritated but trying to hide this fact.  
"Well now I'm here..." Sasha said before glaring towards Makoto lustfully,sadly our hero was completely unaware of her advances.  
Sasha yawned loudly and obviously before kicking off her shoes and jumping onto his bed.  
"What are you doing on my bed?" Makoto asked seriously as possible,his friend yawned loudly in order to pretend as if she wasn't bothered by her friend's oblivious response.  
"If you're not gonna get up then at least get up..." Makoto said,Sasha rolled over and Makoto landed right next to his friend and dozed right back to sleep.

What seemed like hours later,Makoto woke up to hear screams,causing the teen to shoot up quickly.  
"WH-WHAT THE?!" Sasha shouted loudly,stumbling quickly awake after her friend.  
Makoto and Sasha looked at one another,causing our hero to simply ask "Why are you in my bed?".  
"Noooooooooooooooooooooo reason." Sasha lied awkwardly,Makoto brushed it off and jumped out of bed,quickly grabbing his belt and jumping out his own window,running towards the screams.

Makoto ran out of the alley and into the street,looking left and right rapidly,searching for the source of the terrified screams.  
"HEY!" Makoto shouted,but no one replied,this worried our hero.  
"ANYONE OUT HERE!" Makoto shouted out,hoping this time would be different but once again,he was met with silence.  
"Dammit...HENSHIN!" Makoto shouted,sliding his hand over his belt to become Olympius once more.  
"Kamen Rider...Olympius..." A menacing voice said from across the street.  
Makoto turned his helmet-covered head towards the sound of the voice,he saw what looked to be a monsterous zebra humanoid in armor.  
"A...z-zebra?" Makoto questioned,tiliting his head slightly to the side in confusion.  
The zebra monster growled loudly before charging towards Makoto who evaded left before delivering a quick counter kick to the beast's back.

"Quit horsing around bub." Makoto said quickly before running towards the zebra and delivering a series of normal punches,that was until shots were fired at him and his foe,erupting explosions and destroying the zebra monster but sending Makoto flying backwards.  
"Wh-what...What the?!" Makoto shouted,looking around for any sign of the unknown shooter.  
Looking up,Makoto saw Lord Chimera.  
"Who are you!?" Makoto shouted loudly.  
"Your demise..." Chimera said evilly before jumping off the top of that building and landing on the street in front of Makoto.  
"My demise?...You must be joking,you look like a joke at least." Makoto quipped,causing Chimera to chuckle.  
"Them's fightin' words mate!" Makoto shouted slamming his fist onto his center orb of his belt changed from green to red,which made the device shout "OLYMPIUS! ARES!" shifting his form to his Ares form,which gained him a sword in each hand as the default green of his suit became red.

"So the little boy gets himself a new toy and suddenly he thinks he can take me...keep dreaming kiddo." Chimera said,before a golden belt appeared on his body.  
"A belt?!" Makoto shouted in shock,Chimera smirked as he pulled a switch on the right side which opened his belt to reveal a golden lion face,which growled loudly as Chimera henshined,his armor resembling a golden lion in knight's armor,his transformation ended with his hands being raised up so they could be engulfed in golden light,which then evaporated to reveal large paw-like gauntlets,which shot out three blades to resemble claws.  
"Lord Chimera...Lion Form!" Chimera exclaimed smuggly.  
"You son of a...Alright! If that's how you wanna play it!" Makoto shouted,he gripped his swords and charged at Chimera,who blocked the sword swings with his claws.  
"Time to see if you're worth being Ventara's successor." Chimera smarted off before flinging Makoto off him.  
"Ventara? Who's that?" Makoto asked as he swung horizontally,which Chimera ducked down to avoid before standing right up.  
"Not a who...a what!" Chimera responded with before kicking the masker rider in the chest and flung him into a large display window,which rolled him into a clothes store.  
The young rider tried to stand himself up,he kept slipping on the shattered glass as Chimera stepped through the open hole and walked up to the fallen rider.  
"Just as I assumed...a little kid wearing a solider's uniform..." Chimera said,evaporating his right claw gauntlet so his hand was free to grab Makoto by his neck.  
"Time to vent you...say hi to the other rider's to me." Chimera said,raising his claws up,ready to vent Makoto and end his existance.  
Makoto dehenshined,having been worn out from the intense fight,causing Chimera to drop him out of surprise.  
"You're...You're of this earth?...this changes everything!" Chimera said before running away in a cloud of smoke.  
Makoto stood up,confused on all of what just happened as a million thoughts ran through his head.  
What was Ventara?  
Why did Chimera spare him?  
Why was him being from earth change everything?  
Several questions racked the rider's brain and,adding that to the mystery surrounding his father and his basement..the hero now had many more questions than answers. 


	4. Episode 4: What Comes Next

Makoto sat on the roof of his house,pondering over Chimera's words.

"What the hell is Ventara?" Makoto asked,looking up at the sky as he laid flat on the roof's surface.  
Makoto sighed as he pulled his belt off his body and looked at it in his hand before sighing and strapping it back on his waist.  
The young teen then hopped off the roof and landed on the balcony,he walked towards the door but saw that his glass door was bubbling almost.  
"The hell?" Makoto asked,stepping slowly towards the door and reached his hand out to touch it,but it went straight through which caused the teenager to scream loudly in panic as he stumbled backwards and off the balcony,he fell down onto a car parked in front of his house.  
"DAMMIT!" Makoto shouted in response to the pain of landing on a car.  
"DAMMIT!DAMMIT!DAMMIT!DAMMIT!" Makoto kept repeating in pain,when he stood up he noticed the glass door had stopped doing that thing and was back to normal,however the car windows were now bubbling.  
Makoto henshined into Kamen Rider Olympius,assuming a monster was doing all of this.  
Eventually,he heard laughing and saw a large snake-looking beast wearing reflective mirror-like armor.  
"WHO ARE YOU?!" Makoto shouted,causing the beast to laugh.  
"I am Arbo! The snake of the mirrors!" Arbo boasted,Makoto growled.  
"Don't scare me like that!" Makoto ordered,forgetting he was speaking to a monster,this acutally caught the monster off guard.  
"Oh...I'm...I'm sorry...I just wanted to get your attention,I didn't mean to scare you like that." Arbo said,deeply apologizing.  
"Get my attention! I fell off a balcony and landed on this car! look at it!" Makoto shouted,Arbo gazed at the destroyed car and noticed it had been squished.  
"Yeah...sorry about that." Arbo apologized again,Makoto stood his ground and nodded his head.  
"You better be!" Makoto shouted in a proud response,as Makoto bossed around the obviously rookie monster a motorcycle engine could be heard approaching.  
Eventually,the motorcycle made it's entrance from behind Arbo and then ran the beast over,defeating it in one blow.

Makoto jumped into the air and landed on his bike before driving off.  
Long gone,Makoto's mother came out of the house and looked around for the causes of the noises,but then jumped in shock upon noticing her car had been destroyed.  
"Oh dear! Some hooligan destroyed my car...I should've parked it in the garage like Makoto said." said.

Makoto drove and drove until he reached his Kevin's place,or at least what was the address the blonde boy gave our hero.  
"Weird...this is the right address...but..." Makoto said,dehenshining which also dehenshined his motorcycle into a regular bike.  
"This is a chinese restaurant...not a home." Makoto said quietly,as if on cue,Kevin came out of the side door of the establishment.  
The blonde teen was wearing a white shirt with a simple white apron wrapped around his waist,with khaki pants adorning his legs and black shoes wrapped around his feet.  
The obviously employed teen turned to see his friend,the boy walked over to his friend,carrying a trash bag in each hand.

"Kevin...you work here?" Makoto asked,Kevin nodded his head.  
"I guess I never told you,I'm adopted..." Kevin said,Makoto smirked.  
"Why would it matter pal?" Makoto responded with.  
The two's conversation was interrupted by an adult,assumingly Chinese man coming out in a uniform much like Kevin's.  
"Hey Guang!" Kevin shouted casually,causing the man to grab Kevin by the ear.  
"Don't refer to your father so casually!" Guang shouted,Kevin yipped in pain.  
"Yes...Yes father! My apologies." Kevin whimpered with every word,he was freed from his father's grip.  
"Now hurry up and get back in the kitchen!" Guang ordered before storming off,leaving the teens alone once more.  
"You tried to call your dad by his first name?" Makoto asked,Kevin sighed.  
"I try to be chill all the time...the exact opposite of my father..." Kevin said,still rubbing his ear.  
"And your mother?" Makoto asked,Kevin's mood brightened up.  
"Oh! You mean Fen! She's lovely." Kevin said,gushing about his adoptive mother.

Makoto smirked as Kevin tossed the bags into the cans.  
"I should go...so should you before you get chewed out again." Makoto said,Kevin chuckled before he ran off back into the restraunt.  
Makoto jumped onto his normalized bike and rode off,he rode through the streets until he made it to the park.  
Once there,the teen parked and sat down on the wood bench he normally sat at.  
Makoto leaned back on the public bench,pulling out his dad's spare basement key,thinking about it.  
"Should I...go down there..." Makoto thought to himself.  
"Whatcha thinking about?" Sasha's voice asked,looking up Makoto noticed the girl was looking at his bike.  
"Nice bike you got...you got a problem with driving." Sasha asked.  
"Well...I was involved in what some could call a car crash." Makoto joked,thinking about this morning.  
"Well glad you're okay." Sasha said,she then noticed her friend's key "What's that?" Sasha asked.  
"It's a key to my dad's basement...He had a room like that when we lived in Japan,when we moved here he had a bunch of boxes he refused to let anyone open..he even had a different moving truck just for those boxes..." Makoto explained.  
"Whatcha waitin' for? Let's go see it!" Sasha said,sitting on Makoto's bike,causing our hero to sigh as he got on his bike.  
Sasha wrapped her arms around Makoto's waist and they rode off.

Arriving back home,the two got off Makoto's bike and then walked into his house.  
"Sasha...distract my mother...I'm gonna go unlock dad's door." Makoto said,Sasha looked at her friend skeptically,her hands on her hips.  
"Excuse me." Sasha said,her head moving with all the sass her voice implied.  
Makoto's face had that "You're kidding right?" expression you'd expect as he sighed and said "Just do it." to which Sasha rolled her eyes and went into the kitchen to distract .  
Makoto pulled out the keys from his jacket,opened the door and then entered the basement,shutting the door before slowly going down the steps.

Makoto eventually reached the floor of the basement,it was pitch black before Makoto flipped the light switch and saw multiple desks,these desks had drawers with papers sticking out of them,other folders and papers scatter about the multiple desks.  
Makoto rushed towards the desks and rummaged through the papers frantically.  
"What are all these?...Fantasy Force...what are these?" Makoto asked,looking at papers that detailed a group of multi-colored heroes.  
"Xander...Celic...Charolette...Travis...Anthony...Ernie...Jayden...Angel Grove...The Morphing Grid?...What the hell is all this?!" Makoto asked,whispering under his breath.  
Makoto saw on Charolette's form a phone number,the boy sighed and pulled a cellphone out of his coat,dialing the number and calling it.

"Hello! Goldfield residence,Charolette Goldfield speaking." Charolette said politely on the other end of the line,Makoto sighed quietly,nervous about this whole thing.  
"Yes...This is Makoto Tamura...I wanna ask you about your father...I have reason to believe he worked with my father." Makoto nervously spoke out,trying to remain polite.  
"Sure thing...what about?" Charolette said over the phone,she had paused before speaking and she sounded startled.  
"Well actually...I want to talk to you...in person...if that's okay." Makoto said nervously,assuming maybe Charolette wasn't aware of her father's involvement with his.  
"Sure...if you are truly being real about this...meet me at the Power Rangers History Center in Angel Grove,California." Charolette said in response,Makoto's eyes widened as the word "Power Rangers" caught his attention and made him know damn well his father's secret files connected with this.  
"Okay...meet you there...It might take me a bit though." Makoto said,a tad more confident but still nervous as the woman sounded like an adult.  
"Oh! Why's that?" Charolette asked,Makoto could hear she was a tad skeptical now,maybe suspicious of being asked to met him.  
"Simple...I live in Leawood...and I know Angel Grove's alittle more south of California...see you tomorrow,late morning." Makoto said before hanging up,trying to avoid any more awkwardness.

Makoto sighed,he took the folder labeled "Power Rangers" before turning off the lights and running upstairs but he stopped when he heard his father's voice from the other side of the door.  
"Why's this door unlocked?" said,asking his wife from the other side of the door.  
"I don't know...are you sure you locked it?" asked.  
"Of course I did.I wouldn't leave it open." replied,as the couple spoke back and forth,Makoto looked around for a way out.  
Seeing no other answer,the teen henshined into Olympius and was ready to dart through the door but the turned off computer's slightly reflective surface bubbled.  
Olympius ran to it on instinct,and jumped through it right when his father came in.

The teen rider flew through a blue and white space,unaware of this ability of his to travel through reflective surfaces.  
The hero eventually was spat out in a public restroom,flying into the wall of the room.  
He dehenshined as he stood up,looking around to see no one was around,he ran out of the restroom to see the inside of a chinese restaurant.  
Kevin came out of the kitchen,wiping his hands and saw Makoto to his surprise.  
"Makoto? What are you doing here?" Kevin asked,shocked as he remember leaving earlier.  
"I...I ummm...came back...to...ummm...uhhhh...give you a ride home." Makoto said,Kevin looked perplexed but was not going to argue for a free ride home.

As Makoto drove Kevin home,with Kevin secured behind him similar to how Sasha had been earlier.  
Makoto thought about what would happen tomorrow.  
Who was Charolette?  
What are the Power Rangers?  
What was his dad doing with this mysterious Xander?  
Should he be concerned?  
All of this and more rushed through the Kamen Rider's head as he rode off.


	5. Episode 5: Something Lost

Makoto walked into his house,it was about 2:00 a.m. at the moment so he quietly shut the door behind him before he slid his coat off his arms and onto the coat rack and slowly made his way to the stairs but he heard his father cough loudly from the living room.

"Son...where are you going?" Makoto's father asked,knowing exactly where his son had been.  
"Oh! Dad...I was...I was out." Makoto stumbled out,Ryuoji nodded his head skeptically.  
"Yes...I could tell." Ryuoji added,still showing his aggrivation.  
"What? I wasn't gone too long." Makoto said,Ryuoji groaned as he stood up.  
"Not too long?! You were gone for two days!" Ryuoji shouted loudly,Makoto sighed.  
"I...I know..." Makoto lamented out loud.  
"Your mother was worried sick." Ryuoji shouted,raising his voice and getting a bit more aggressive.  
"If you knew WHY I was out,maybe you wouldn't be so angry." Makoto said,he also was raising the aggression but refused to shout in fear of disturbing his mother.  
"Okay then son,tell me exactly WHY you were gone for as long as you were?" Ryuoji shouted,demanding an answer from his son.

After that...it was silent.  
Makoto grit his teeth,his fist clenched as he was unsure of what to say.  
He couldn't tell his father about him being a Kamen Rider,he knew how the whole hero thing worked,revealing his identity would only get him hurt.

"I...I can't tell you..." Makoto choked out,Ryuoji was furious.  
"WHY NOT!" Ryuoji screamed,Makoto simple held back his frustration.  
"Because...I don't want you to get hurt..." Makoto admitted to his father,who simply gasped.  
"What do you mean?" Ryuoji asked,getting suspicious of his son's vague statement.  
"I told you dad...I...I can't tell you..." Makoto simply repeated.  
Ryuoji growled under his breath.  
"Tell me...what you are hiding from me!" Ryuoji demanded again.  
"I CAN NOT TELL YOU!" Makoto screamed loudly,and before either of them knew it,Ryuoji had swiftly slapped his son in the face.

There was silence once again,both men waiting for their brains to catch up to what had just happened.  
Makoto gave his father a look of shock,which quickly switched to that of an expression of pain before he ran off out of the house and down the street with no regrets,complimented by his father screaming for him to come back.

Makoto kept running before he pasted by a window,which had been recently clean...so clean you could see your reflection in it...This was Makoto's chance to retreat as he jumped through the mirror.  
Unknown to the teen hero,his father had actually chased after him,clad in nothing more than sleep pants,and a dark red bathrobe.

"MAKOTO! MAKOTO! MAKOTO!" Ryuoji shouted repeatedly,calling out for his son multiple times.  
Makoto simply hide within the mirror world,hearing his father's muffled screams and ignoring them out of spite,the teen hero grunted before he decided to flee away from the gateway to his father and retreat somewhere else.  
"MAKOTO!" Ryuoji screamed,he then heard rattling behind a bunch of trashcans.  
"Makoto? You're alright?" Ryuoji said,concerned as he walked up towards the sound.  
"Makoto?...I'm sorry but...I do not know this "Makoto" you speak of." The unknown can-rattler said as he stood up,revealing what looked to be a Kamen Rider,but this rider was different.  
This rider's armor was almost entirely white,however this armor had a what replicated a long trenchcoat,which was black at the moment,unlike their helmet was grey,which had a large black visor taking the place of eyes.  
On this mysterious rider's chest,sat an emblem that took the form of the Roman symbol of "Earth"  
"Rider shift! Mars!" The unknown rider called out,scaring Ryuoji as the apparently villianious rider's coat changed color from black to red and his visor glew brightly a deep shade of red,the symbol on his chest changing to the roman symbol for "Mars".

"WHO ARE YOU!?" Ryuoji screamed.  
The unknown rider stood over the fearful father,who trembled in fear as he tripped backwards and stumbled on the ground.  
"Who am I?...I am Romius..." Romius admitted before he summoned a curved blade into his hand.  
"Please! Take my money! I'll give you anything!" Ryuoji pleaded.  
"Oh...you'll give me anything?" Romius asked.  
Ryuoji nodded his head "Yes" in nervous fear,making the villainous rider laugh.  
"Okay then...GIVE ME YOUR LIFE!" Romius screamed before striking Ryuoji in the chest with his sword,the father's blood splattered on the armor of Romius.  
Ryuoji choked on his own blood,groaning loudly in pain.  
"Also...I lied...I'm looking for your son...but killing you,will get him to come to me." Romius admitted before pulling out his blade,allowing Ryuoji's body to fall to the floor.

Meanwhile,Makoto had just arrived into a dark room,the lights were off save for a few candles lit here and there,the teen could hear water running.

"Where am I?" Makoto whispered to himself,his eyes trying to adjust.  
The water had stopped,which alarmed our hero who decided to look around for the nearest exit,the outline of a door was seen and our teen protagonist jumped through the door and stumbled out of the unknown room and landed on a bed of sorts.  
The lights of the room quickly went on and,looking up,our hero was confronted by his friend Sasha wearing a bathrobe whilst her wet hair rested on her shoulders.

"Makoto? What are you doing here?" Sasha asked,slightly pleased that her crush had stumbled into her room.  
"Hey Sasha...little help here?" Makoto asked nervously,Sasha crossed her arms and shot the boy a skeptical look.  
"Why should I?" Sasha asked,pretending to be irritated.  
"Maybe because I'm your lovable,socially-awkward love interest?" Makoto joked,Sasha chuckled before replying with "...Funny." sarcastically.  
"Please." Makoto asked politely,Sasha reacted with a roll of her eyes before helping her friend up.  
"So...why are you here?" Sasha asked,curious as to why her friend showed up.  
"I got into a fight with my dad...so I ran to the first place I could think of." Makoto explained his half-truth.  
"That makes sense...but how'd you get into my bathroom without me noticing and without even opening the door?" Sasha asked,starting to get perplexed by certain events.  
Makoto tried to think of some excuse,some lie,anything that could get him outta telling the truth.  
"Makoto...are you hiding something from me?" Sasha asked,starting to catch on.  
Makoto stood there in silence and then let out a sigh before taking off his belt and holding it up for Sasha.  
"This belt answers everything." Makoto said vaguely,Sasha raised her eyebrow out of confusion.

"Let me show you." Makoto said before putting the belt on.

"HENSHIN!" Makoto exclaimed,henshinning into Kamen Rider Olympius.  
Sasha's eyes widened in shock,her best friend who also happened to be the boy she liked was the Leawood's own mysterious motorcycle riding super hero.

"You're Masked Rider?" Sasha asked,Makoto sighed and took off his helmet,leaving him suited up from the neck down but his head was fully revealed.  
"Not exactly...I'm Kamen Rider Olympius...My first night in my new home,this belt was thrown into my room...I don't know why I was given it,but I feel I should use these powers properly." Makoto explained,setting his helmet on his friend's bed.  
"Oh...why didn't you tell anyone?" Sasha asked,Makoto sighed and looked at his friend.  
"There's a simple explanation." Makoto answered,trying to avoid the fact he had no real answer.  
"Maaaaaaaaaaakoto?" Sasha said skeptically,Makoto chuckled as he dehenshined.  
"Fine...I thought it was in the hero rules you couldn't reveal your identity." Makoto tried to explain,Sasha sighed and looked at him.  
"You're joking right?" Sasha said,skeptically glancing at her crush while her hands rested on her hips.  
"What?" Makoto said,pretending to be confused but he knew damn well how stupid he had sounded a second ago.  
"Look...just...go in the bathroom...I gotta get dressed for bed..." Sasha said,heading to her wardrobe as Makoto walked into the bathroom.

Turning to his reflection,he noticed his face was covered in dust and had a few stains of blood here and there.  
"Damn...I could use a shower..." Makoto said,he then slid off his shirt and noticed the bruises and scratches on his toned chest.  
"Damn...I've gotten beaten...those crazy rainbow twits did a number on me..." Makoto said as he opened the door and tossed his shirt out of the door and onto Sasha's bed.  
"What are you doing?" Sasha asked,Makoto sighed to himself quietly before calling out louder "I'm taking a shower,I'm a mess!".  
Sasha's face burned a flustered red,the idea of Makoto stripping only mere feet away from her aroused her.  
Only a door stood between the girl from her new-found crush,she covered her face with her recently disrobed orange top.  
The teen girl was now wearing her lilac nightgown,her black hair resting gracefully on her back and shoulders.

Meanwhile,Makoto stood in the shower,the water running quickly and hot on his body.  
The young teen's brown hair was dripping heavy with the water,it was tangled slightly by the clean fluids as it rested over his face.

"Dad...I shouldn't have gotten so mad at him like that..." Makoto thought to himself.  
"But...but...I can't tell him...right?" Makoto continued his inner thoughts.  
"Why not though? I told Sasha,why can't I tell my own parents?" Makoto asked himself within his thoughts.

Sasha laid in her bed,thinking over what her friend had just revealed to her.  
This boy that she met only a couple weeks ago.  
This boy she hasn't even know for a year.  
This boy who,for some unknown reason,she's fallen in love with.  
This boy...who was also this mysterious motorcycle riding super hero.

Makoto stepped out of the bathroom after the water went silent,the boy wore his pants loosely while a white towel rested on his shoulders,his hair was ruffled and wet,dripping over his head and resting over his face,he had moved his hair out of his eyes but ruffled strands rested on his nose and on the sides of each eye.

"Thanks for letting me use that." Makoto said,thanking his friend as he moved his clothes into a box in the corner of the room,he then safely tossed his belt into that same box.  
"I can't leave til tomorrow...where can I sleep?" Makoto asked,Sasha thought about it.  
"Well...you can't use the guest room...my parents will know your here then." Sasha explained,Makoto sighed before slumping on Sasha's bed right next to here,causing her to yip in surprise.  
"Wh-What are you doing!?" Sasha questioned,shocked by this escalation of events.  
"I need to sleep...so I'll sleep here." Makoto said,a metaphorical light bulb lit up in his head as he quickly realized who's bed he was in,and the crimson blush painting his face only showed his friend that the hero had caught on.  
"So...where is this going?" Makoto asked jokingly,Sasha sighed.  
"Where ever you want it to go." Sasha said,smiling at the boy.

The next morning,Makoto's phone rang and the teen slumped out of his friend's bed before stumbling over to his phone.

"Hello?" Makoto asked,his voice ringing out fatigue and tiredness.  
"Makoto? Where are you?" The boy's worried mother asked quickly,Makoto was awoken quickly by his mother's voice.  
"I crashed at Sasha's for the night...sorry for not telling you." Makoto said,feeling bad for his rash actions from last night.  
"I don't care honey,I'm just glad your safe...get home soon." Hitomi said,Makoto then got the bright idea to ask "So...how's Dad?" which caused his mother to choke up.  
"Ryuoji..." The tearful mother muttered,this concerned Makoto as his mother never used Dad's first name when talking to him.  
"Mom...What's wrong with Dad!" Makoto shouted urgently,this woke Sasha up.  
"Your father...he's...in the hospital...he's in critical condition." Hitomi explained,Makoto's eyes went wide with shock as he dropped his phone and his heart skipped a beat.  
The hero turned to Sasha,and the minute they made eye contact her heart dropped.  
"What happened?" Sasha asked concerned,she could guess it wasn't pretty.  
"We need to get to the hospital...now." Makoto answered with.

At the St John Hospital.

Makoto ran through the front door of the building,Sasha right behind him,the two were both fully dressed.  
Makoto ran up to the front desk while Sasha ran to the crying mother in the corner of the room.  
"I NEED TO SEE RYUOJI TAMURA!" Makoto shouted at the nurse at the front desk.  
"He's on the third floor but..." The nurse said,she was gonna tell Makoto something but the teen ran off and charged up the stairs til he made it to the third floor,eventually finding his father's room.  
The older adult rested in the hospital bed,hooked up to several I.V.s as his heart monitor beeped in the background.  
"Dad!" Makoto shouted,running to his dad's side,only to see his body was in a coma.  
"Dad?" Makoto whimpered out,this feeling of dread filled his heart as he looked at his father's barely breathing body.  
"Dad..." Makoto muttered once more "I...I'm sorry..." the hero added,this over course was followed by the heart monitor flat lining.

Makoto fell to his knees as doctors rushed into the room,trying their hardest to revive the patient resting in the bed.


	6. Episode 6: Something Gained

Makoto sat on a wooden bench,the boy was dressed in a black three-piece suit.  
The teen sat in the familiar park setting,his father's funeral was only two hours ago and our hero was still in shocked.

"Dammit...I messed up." Makoto muttered with regret to himself.  
The young hero could barely live with himself,his father was dead,and it was all his fault.  
The young teen stood up from his seat,he summoned his belt and then tore it off of his body,scowling and glaring at the Olympius Driver in his hand.  
"GODDAMMIT!" Makoto screamed,tossing the driver into the sky above him out of frustration and anger before falling to his knees.  
"So...you're giving up?" Vanessa's voice shouted out,Makoto's eyes widened,he was in shock since he forgot all about her.  
"How sad...you have a lot of promise..." Vanessa lamented,Makoto stood up on his feet and turned to the woman.  
"You...You know nothing..." Makoto panted out dramatically,Vanessa laughed in response to the boy's words.  
"You are overreacting...you've barely scratched the surface of what it means to be a Henshin Hero." Vanessa said,Makoto raised an eyebrow in confusion while his driver fell onto the ground behind him.  
"Hen...shin...Hero?" Makoto asked,Vanessa sighed and shook her head with her arms crossed.  
"It's what you and I both are you dumbass." Vanessa exclaimed,smacking Makoto on the back of the head.  
"Owwwwww." Makoto complained,rubbing the back of his head while wincing in pain,opening his eyes he saw Vanessa begin to walk off.  
"Wait! Where...where are you going?" Makoto asked,Vanessa looked over her shoulder and sighed.  
"Where ever I want." Vanessa remarked back,henshining into the Violet Rider and then riding into the distance.  
"Where...ever you want,huh?" Makoto whispered back,he picked up his belt and gripped it tightly.

"Kamen Rider Olympius!" A fear driving voice called out,Makoto turned around to see what looked to be a Kamen Rider,but this rider was different.

This rider's armor was almost entirely white,however this armor had a what replicated a long trenchcoat,which was black at the moment,unlike their helmet was grey,which had a large black visor taking the place of eyes,on this mysterious rider's chest,sat an emblem that took the form of the Roman symbol of "Earth".  
"Who are you?" Makoto asked,his face stern and his voice steady.  
"I am Romius..." The mysterious new rider said,his voice was deep but not naturally deep,as if his voice was being masked by some type of audio filter.  
Makoto began strapping the belt to his waist,scowling seriously at the foe.  
"I KNOW WHO YOU ARE!" Makoto screamed,he didn't truly but he thought it would be good for him to bluff like that.  
"Oh...well that's good...so you know why I'm here?" Romius asked,Makoto growled and barked out "OF COURSE!" obviously lying.  
"That makes this so much easier...now...surrender quietly and there won't be a problem." Romius stated calmly,Makoto got ready to henshin at a moment's notice.  
"MY LIFE IS ON THE LINE! THAT'S A PROBLEM!" Makoto screamed,Romius sighed.

"I knew you were bluffing...you have no clue...do you?" Romius said,obviously expecting this.  
"Wh...what do you mean?" Makoto stuttered out,Romius shook his head.  
"Your belt is an artifact of Ventura...You probably don't know but...the Kamen Riders were all vented...well...the ones from Ventura anyway." Romius vaguely explained.  
"What are you saying?" Makoto asked,Romius laughed.  
"I gave you that belt...in a sense." Romius explained,shocking Makoto.  
"Listen here child,Ventura is dying...it lacks life and eventually...it'll shut itself from this world...I gave you that belt...hoping you'd breath life back into the Kamen Rider name...but apparently there are more riders then I imagined...that Vanessa girl,her sister,me...and you now." Romius said,pointing towards Makoto evilly.  
"So you prove to be of no use to me!" Romius screamed before charging towards Makoto,the hero dodge rolled out of the way.

"You're out of your mind!" Makoto shouted,stumbling fearfully to his feet before preparing to henshin.  
"I call upon the powers of the gods!" Makoto shouted,raising one fist to the sky before shouting "HENSHIN!" and then bringing that same hand down to his belt,slamming down the trigger and transforming into Olympius.  
"You wear that suit decently child,but I'm afraid I have to take your toy away!" Romius taunted,he then lifted his left hand in front of him and summoned a large blaster the size of a shotgun but painted green and white.  
"Roman blaster!" Romius called out,twirling the blaster in his hand before laying it on his opposing right forearm to set it on guard and then began firing blasts.  
Makoto ducked and rolled to dodge the blasts,shifting his suit from Olympius mode to Kratos mode,which turned the green of his suit to gold and summoned large gold gauntlets around his fists.  
The hero slammed his gold-clad fists together with confidence before charging towards Romius,slamming the blasts that the Roman rider was sending out of the way before front flipping over the foe and then kicking him to the floor.  
However,it wasn't long before Romius stood back up and growled in frustration,charging a blast and then sending it to Makoto who was knocked backwards and sent into a nearby building,groaning in pain as he fell from the hero-shaped crater in the wall and onto the floor.

Makoto was forced to dehenshin,frustrated that one simple blast did this much to him in comparison to how multiple attacks from him were simple and almost ineffective on the foe.

"NOW TO FINISH YOU!" Romius shouted,ready to finish the teenager off,firing the blast towards Makoto,who braced his bruised and bloody body for the end but it never came.  
Looking up,Makoto saw the familiar suit of the Violet Rider,her blade having slashed away the blow.  
"Va...Vanessa?!" Makoto shouted,his voice echoing the pain he felt at the moment,the Violet Rider turned to look at him,simply shouting "RUN!" before charging into battle with the villianous Romius,the two clashed weapons,loud sparks flying in every direction as Makoto struggled to stand up.  
"Va...Vanessa...wait...I can help...I can fight." Makoto struggled to speak up,Vanessa was at her wits in with the young rider.  
"NO! YOU'RE NEARLY DEAD! NOW LEAVE!" Vanessa shouted,suddenly Makoto felt something hit him straight in the chest,sending him flying into the reflection in the nearest window,sending him away from the field of battle and somewhere safe.

"You dare defend a human like that?" Romius questioned,Vanessa sighed.  
"I know...but Ventura and this world aren't too different...neither are the people...he may be human,but he's got potential...like Dragon Knight did back then..." Vanessa explained,Romius sighed.  
"Now...brother...shall we do battle?" Vanessa asked,Romius chuckled with the simple yet mocking reply of "Try me!" before the two continued their clash.


	7. Episode 7: Ronan Part 1

Vanessa and Romius fought against one another,their blades clashing and sending sparks everywhere as the two rolled and jumped around and over one another,never missing a beat.

"Why do you insist on defending that...that child!" Romius shouted,not giving up on his assault as he spoke.  
Vanessa did not answer,choosing to dodge her evil sibling's question and instead instensify her blows.  
"Quit dodging my questions sister!" Romius screamed,opting to switch from his blade to using his combat skills,the evil rider was not countering the Violet rider's sword slashes with punches and kicks.  
"I'm not dodging them,I am not giving them a response!" Violet shouted in response,tossing her sword over her shoulder and began punching in response.

Meanwhile,somewhere far off,on the other side of town.  
Makoto was tossed out of a large display window,rolling backwards into the street out while grunting in pain.  
"Damn...dammit..." Makoto grunted as he stood up,staggering to his feet.  
"Vanessa! What the hell..." Makoto shouted,obviously annoyed as he ran up to the window touching his hands onto the glass surface.  
"I can't go back?...She did this on purpose..." Makoto lamented,he then looked around to try and figure out where he was.  
"Dammit!" Makoto shouted,kicking a nearby garbage can.  
"She shot my almost a hundred miles away from her...By the time I get back,they'll be done." Makoto complained.

Back at the fight,Vanessa was tossed across the arena and sent flying into a set of metal trash cans,tumbling through them and onto the concrete ground below.  
"Give up sister." Romius said coldly,reverting to normal mode as he walked over to his sister.  
Vanessa grunted,trying to stand up as she dehenshined back to her casual self.  
Romius scoffed,dehenshining in an effort to demoralize his sister.

Romius when out of his suit was dark skinned,his hair was a contrasting snow white and was worn straight and teased in a stylish manner.  
His outfit was a black leather jacket with a black pants and biker boots,the only thing that wasn't black on this outfit was his grey shirt.  
Around his waist was a studded belt,a chain hung nicely on both sides of his pants.

"...R...Ronan..." Vanessa grunted out,causing her brother to laugh.  
"Oh Vanessa,how the mighty have fallen..." Ronan exclaimed,amused in the most evil way possible.  
"Ronan...think...think of what you're doing!" Vanessa shouted,heart broken and in pain.  
"I know what I'm doing bitch." Ronan shot back,grabbing his sister and pulling her up from the ground and into the air.  
Vanessa struggled,gripping her brother's hands which were wrapped tightly around her neck.  
Ronan gripped the violet rider's neck tighter,dead set on choking her to death.

"HEY!" A voice called out,Ronan turned his attention to the voice and saw Silvia,seeing his other sister made Ronan smirk as he tossed Vanessa on the floor.  
"Silvia...how are you doing you brat." Ronan spat out,Silvia smirked.  
"Pretty good...I got myself a new toy,and I thought I'd play with ya." Silvia smarted off,she took off her Silver Driver,tossing it to the floor and then revealing a new belt.  
"What's that bub?" Ronan asked.  
"You're end." Silvia shot back,she then placed the buckle on her waist which caused gold straps to shoot out from both sides and meet behind her which clicked together.

"Henshin." Silvia said,the girl's belt shined a large bright light which quickly engulfed itself around her,blinding Ronan and Vanessa as the girl henshined into a new suit.  
Her new suit was white,with a green helmet,with pair of gloves and boots that both matched the green and went up to her knees and elbows respectively.  
Her breasts were clad in a gold breastplate,which matched with her gold belt,in her right hand was a large gold bow.  
"Kamen Rider...Artemis!" Artemis called out,Vanessa looked up at her decked out sister with impressed shock.  
"You always were butting in at the worse times." Ronan said,he quick henshined backed into Romius and charged at Artemis,who reacted by seperating her bow into two swords.  
The two clashed blades,this kept on til Romius swung horizontally which prompted Artemis to duck and then quickly kick Romius backwards and into a nearby fire hydrant,which sent water shooting upwards rapidly.  
Ronan stood up and slammed on his belt.  
"JUPITER MODE!" Romius's driver exclaimed,all the red of his suit's Mars form turned into an almost cyan blue as his swords were swiftly taken away from him by the transformation.  
"Wanna play it that way eh?" Artemis exclaimed,pulling her blades back together into their bow form before she began firing at Romius who swiftly dodged the arrows with new found speed granted to him by Jupiter mode.  
Romius ran up behind Artemis and kicked her in the back after mockingly tapping her on the shoulder,sending her flying to where her sister laid.

As Artemis rolled,she dehenshined back into Silvia.

Romius walked over to Silvia and Vanessa,both of them struggling to even stay awake due to their injuries as their evil brother dehenshined back into Ronan.

"Two troublesome little girls who won't leave me be...what must I do with you both?" Ronan said,as he was about to strike the girls down he was tackled by Kevin.  
Kevin began punching the villain in the face until Ronan kicked the eager mortal off of him,standing himself back up but he was instantly grabbed from behind by Sasha allowing Kevin to running back up to Ronan and continue his onslaught.  
Ronan's eyes glew green,the villain lifted Kevin,Sasha,Vanessa,and Silvia all in the air,all of them coated in green as they lost their abilities to move.

"You two mortals should've just looked the other way...now you must join these two in their fate." Ronan said.  
"I...I don't care!" Kevin shouted desperately.  
"We had to do something..." Sasha added,this made Ronan laugh.  
"You two are so kind...do bad that kind of foolish kindness has earned you two a one way trip to hell!" Ronan said coldy,he started closing his fist slowly which began suffocating the four hovering.

"HEY RONAN!" Makoto's voice called out,Ronan's focus was collapsed which freed the four from their death.  
"Oh...Tamura...you found your way back I see..." Ronan said,Makoto scowled as he summoned his driver around his waist.  
"I call upon the powers of the gods!" Makoto began,raising his right hand to the sky,slowly lowering straight down in front of him.  
"HENSHIN!" Makoto shouted as he threw his right hand to his side quickly then shooting it right in front of the belt,which made him glow green as pieces of arm flew onto him one by one,then his helmet wrapped around his head and,to finish it off,two scarlet scarves flew from each of his shoulder pads,flowing into the wind.

"KAMEN RIDER!...OLYMPIUS!" Makoto shouted,now decked out in his suit.

Ronan chuckled evilly,quickly transforming back into Romius for a third time in this one day.

Olympius posed before taunting Romius to come at him,Ronan shook his head side to side,obviously scoffing at his heroic foe's confidence.  
The two charged at one another,ready to fight. 


	8. Episode 8: Something Greater

Olympius posed before taunting Romius to come at him,Ronan shook his head side to side,obviously scoffing at his heroic foe's confidence.  
The two charged at one another,ready to fight.

Olympius front flipped into the air and then struck Romius in the chest,sending the evil rider toppling backwards.

"Why do you take lives so easily?" Makoto asked,Ronan ignored the hero's question and stood back up.  
"We need to help!" Vanessa shouts,Silvia agrees and the two henshin into the Violet and Artemis riders.

Artemis aimmed her bow,pulling back and firing arrows into Romius's back.  
Romius stumbled,catching himself in an effort not to trip and fall.  
Violet pulled out her saber before jumping into the air and striking Romius downward,causing sparks to fly from his back as he stumbled onto the ground.

Olympius stood,ready to run into the fight but then his belt began glowing.

"What the?..." Makoto whispered to himself in confusion but then slammed his fist onto the center of his belt.  
His scarves shot disappeared,reappearing as a flowing red cape as the green of his suit begame gold and a two swords fell from the sky.  
Olympius picked up the swords and slammed them together,this fused the blades into one large sword about the size of himself in blade alone.

"What the?!" Romius shouted,baffled and confused.  
"Olympius...what form is that?" Vanessa asked,Silvia dropped her bow in shock.  
"I...I don't know..." Makoto said,looking at his large sword and then forward at Romius.

"But I know what to do!" Makoto shouted,gripping his blade's handle with both hands and then lifting it behind him.

"OLYMPIC FINAL!" Makoto screamed,jumping into the air and then tossing himself at Romius.  
The heroic rider kicked the villain into the air before jumping up after him,he began slashing rapidly into Romius,who was forced to take every single blow and slash from the heroic rider.  
"TAKE THIS!" Makoto screamed,slamming his sword downward which sent Romius into the ground painfully.

Ronan dehenshined,beaten and bloodied,unable to stand despite his best efforts.

Makoto landed on the ground and dehenshined,Vanessa and Silvia followed suit and all three ran over to where Ronan laid.

"Ronan..." Vanessa whimpered out.

Ronan slowly lifted himself up to his feet,his face was bloodied as was the rest of his body,his clothes were torn and his hair was messed up and stained in blood.

"Well...guess this is it for me..." Ronan weakly exclaimed,smirking evilly as he made eye contact with Makoto.  
"What are you talking about?!" Makoto asked,Kevin and Sasha were just watching from the background,soaking in all of this.  
"Oh...did they not tell you?" Ronan asked,coughing blood as he spoke.

"Tell me WHAT?!" Makoto screamed,demanding an answer before turning to look at Silvia and Vanessa.  
The two women had faces of guilt,as if they were still hiding something from him.  
Makoto turned right back and looked at Ronan who was laughing loudly at this point.

Ronan's belt began glowing and then shattered,this made the man laugh even more as bloody tears dripped down from his eyes.

"I don't have much longer...so I'll explain quickly..." Ronan said,stumbling towards Makoto as he spoke.

"There are other riders,kid...and they all want you dead...why else would I want to kill my own family,I loved my sisters...more than anything...I never wanted them to be apart of this war...so I thought,if I could free them from this pain...it'd be better for them...but I had to make myself this villain...all it seemed to do was free me..." Ronan explained,his voice full of defeat as he made eye contact with Makoto.

"Ronan..." Silvia whimpered out,Vanessa gripped her sister's shoulder and shook her head with defeat.

Ronan fell into Makoto's arms,smirking as he bled onto the teenager's clothes.

"Don't say...I didn't warn you..." Ronan whimpered out,and with that,the once strong and proud rider passed away in Makoto's arms.  
Makoto's eyes widened with realization,he grit his teeth as he gripped Ronan's body tightly as he could.

"Makoto..." Sasha said,walking over to her friend with Kevin following her.  
"Yo...dude...what's going on?" Kevin asked,Makoto whimpered as he gripped the body of his once foe.  
"Ask them...apparently I don't know shit!" Makoto shouted,angry and emotionally wrecked by all of this.  
"Makoto...it's more than that...I didn't want you knowing about the conflict,it's bigger than all of us." Vanessa tried to explain.

"WHAT IS THIS CONFLICT!?" Makoto screamed,this took everyone off guard.

"When two riders fight...one is certain to die...back in the day,they'd be taken to a place between the mirror and real worlds...but since that realm is gone,they just die now..." Vanessa explained,this only helped to make Makoto feel worse.

"I...I never signed up to kill anyone..." Makoto whimpered,completely heartbroken and horrified.  
"Well...none of us really did...but the way the world is now...it's impossible not to...once you're a rider...your stuck til death." Vanessa said,Makoto broke into tears at this point.

Makoto screamed loudly into the sky.

He was horrified at all of this.

The fact he just took a life.

The fact that this life of bloodshed was thrust upon him with no sight of escape.

The fact that his father died because of his son's sins.

Everything was just coming to Makoto and he realized,his life was now hell.


	9. Episode 9: Enter the Game

Two weeks had passed since Makoto learned of his true destiny as Kamen Rider Olympius,he hadn't henshined since that day and still refused to.

Makoto laid in his bed,his room's lights off as he laid in a depressed slump.

Downstairs,Kevin and Sasha sat on the couch in the living area.

"This is crazy...Makoto's Olympius,and there's this big war between all the riders apparently." Kevin said,standing up as he spoke.  
"I know it's a lot to take in but...Makoto's our friend,we need to be here for him." Sasha said,looking up at the pacing Kevin.

"He's been in his room for weeks now..." Kevin complained.  
"Just...let this process...he's been through a lot." Sasha added back.  
A door from upstairs opened and shut,footsteps were headed towards the steps and then went down them,revealing a emotionally drained looking Makoto.

"Makoto?...you okay?" Sasha asked,concerned for her friend.  
"No..." Makoto whimpered out.  
The three stood in silence for a while,Makoto then walked over to the coat rack and grabbed his coat,wrapping it around his body before he left the house.

Makoto walked through the rain,hands in his pockets and head hung low.  
The young man walked down the sidewalk,noting neither Sasha or Kevin had followed him out.  
Makoto kept walking until he eventually sat down on the side of the road,seeping in his own saddness.

"You okay there?" A voice asked,offering help,to which Makoto responded to by looking up and at the person the voice belonged to.  
The person was a slightly tanner man with well-kept black hair in a white three-piece suit,he looked like a lawyer or something.

"My name's Asim Onuris,you seem down,what seems to be the problem?" Asim asked,sitting down next to Makoto and patting the distraught teen on the back.  
"Well...I can't tell you everything but...I've lost someone and it's...just getting to me more and more." Makoto vented his half truth,this made Asim look at the distraught teen and smile.  
"I understand that feeling...If I were you,I'd want someone to talk to myself." Asim lamented.  
Makoto looked at the man and smiled.

"Thanks..." Makoto muttered.

Asim led Makoto into a coffee shop,the two sitting down at a table to discuss further.

"You've lost someone important to you..." Asim began,sipping his coffee after he spoke.  
Makoto looked up,a look of defeat in his eyes as he nodded his head in agreement.  
"So...you're a rider..." Asim asked,this caught Makoto off guard and made his eyes widen.  
"I'm...I'm a what?!" Makoto said in shock,baffled by Asim's knowledge.

Asim chuckled and gave the young boy a kind smile in response.

"I assume you now know about the struggle,there are many riders...but they are drawn to kill one another...til one is left." Asim explained,sipping his coffee once again after he took his pause.  
"Why must riders fight?" Makoto asked,desperate for answers.

Asim sighed,obviously struggling with his thoughts.

"I...do not know..." Asim admitted,the despair in his eyes obvious to anyone who would look into them.  
"Let's work together,stop the fighting,we have to do something!" Makoto shouted,standing up and basically begging Asim to help him.  
"There is no stopping this Makoto...the only way to stop the fighting is for Riders to cease existing...are you willing to die?" Asim asked,this caught Makoto off guard as he struggled to answer.

"That's what I thought..." Asim said,he stood up from his seat and laid money onto the table before looking back at Makoto.  
"I pity you...I truly do...a kid like you,you shouldn't have to go through all this." Asim admitted,sighing as he shook his head.  
"Will you at least fight with me?" Makoto asked desperately,Asim sighed once more.

"Kid...quit doing this...only one rider may rise above the rest...the next time we meet...it'll be on opposite sides of the fight..." Asim said,summoning his belt around his waist.

Makoto responded by summoning his own belt,the two riders stood,ready to henshin at a moment's notice.

"Big Bro!" A young girl called out,catching Asim's attention as he looked at the girl.  
The child was,at most,fourteen years old.  
The girl was obviously related to Asim,with her skin tone and hair color matching the young adult,this dark hair was worn in a short bob.  
The pre-teen wore denim capris and a white blouse,her sneakered feet running into the room to investigate the noise.

"What's going on in here?" Asim's little sister asked,this made the young adult chuckle awkwardly.  
"Nothing...just chatting with my good friend Makoto,isn't that right Makoto-kun?" Asim asked,catching Makoto off guard.  
"Yeah..." Makoto said,the pre-teen seemed to buy it as she left with a smile.

"You have a little sister?" Makoto asked,Asim's eyes were blocked by his hair as the man looked down at the ground and away from Makoto.  
"Leave her out of this you bastard." Asim muttered,striking fear into Makoto's heart with simple,quiet words.

Asim's belt disappeared as did Makoto's,the two left together in silence.

"Get out Makoto...Eshe can continue to believe you were just my friend...in another life...that might have been true..." Asim said grim,Makoto silently stepped backwards before turning around and leaving the cafe.

Asim turned to look at the large mirror in the room,the somber rider saw his henshined persona in his reflection.

His suit was mostly white with hints of blue and gold,the suit's theme reflection that of an egyptian pharaoh complete with a headdress on his helmet and even an ankh on his chest and one on each of his shoulders.

"Big bro?" Eshe called out,coming back into the room and distracting Asim from his henshined reflection.  
"Yes Eshe?" Asim asked,giving a weak smile to his sister.

Meanwhile,Makoto had already walked a few miles away from the cafe,hoping he would never meet Asim again.

"MAKOTO!" Kevin called out,turning around,Makoto saw his friend running towards him.  
"Oh geez...dude...don't run off like that again...Sasha got super worried..." Kevin said,panting heavily as he looked up at Makoto.  
"Sorry...I didn't mean to worry you two..." Makoto said,Kevin responded by smiling at his friend,lucky for the blonde,his friend returned the smile.

"Let's get back before she worries even more..." Kevin said,the two began walking in the direction towards Makoto's home.

"Final Roses." A female voice cold exclaimed,this caught Kevin's attention.  
A spear made of pink rose petals shot towards Makoto at break neck speed.  
"MAKOTO!" Kevin screamed,tackling Makoto and accidently taking the spear in the rider's place.

What was really a short moment of time felt like forever,Makoto was pushed back and into the air by Kevin,his friend had taken the surely fatal blow in his place.

Makoto landed on the ground,accidently landing face first into a fire hydrant while Kevin's body was stabbed into a nearby lamp post by the petal spear.

Makoto looked up weakly,trying to stay awake just long enough to see who had attacked them.

A female rider stood confidently,her suit was mostly black with accents of pink.  
Her armor was designed to resemble a grim reaper,complete with a pink cape and hood over a skull-designed helm.  
Her cape blew majestically as she turned to face Makoto,a sinister chuckle escaping her lips as she walked over to Makoto with a confident stride.

"You know Olympius...I gotta hand it to you,it was smart to make nice with people,if anyone trusts you enough...they'll risk their lives for you...but too bad you're still going to die." The evil rider taunted,the petal spear floated out of Kevin and into the woman's right hand.

"Game set." She said,raising her spear up,ready to strike Makoto down.

"HEY DEATH!" Asim called out,the woman turned around to face the familiar man.  
"Pharaoh...Back off,this is my kill." Death called out,her spear reshaping itself into a scythe that she then twirled before resting it in both her hands.  
"You aren't killing that guy,he's mine!" Asim called out,summoning his belt.

Asim raised his hands to the sky before bringing them back down,his hands now in front of his belt.  
"HENSHIN!" Asim called out,a beam shot from the sun and onto the man's body,the heat surrounding his body until he was clad in his Pharaoh armor.

"Let's go!" Asim shouted.  
"My pleasure!" Death called out,raising her scythe as Pharaoh summoned his gold-plated axe.  
The two readied themselves and then jumped towards one another,ready to duke it out.


	10. Episode 10: Death Game

Asim used his axe's blade to deflect Death's sycthe.

"ASIM!" Makoto shouted out,struggling to stand up.  
"MAKOTO! SHUT UP AND STAY DOWN!" Asim shouted back as he and Death clashed weapons.

Makoto turned his attention away from the fighting riders and over to Kevin who was laying on the ground,bleeding from the large spear wound in his body.

"Ke...Kevin..." Makoto muttered,the shock of his seeing his friend in that state struck a cord with him.

Asim kept battling Death,she eventually slashed her scythe horizontally but the Pharoah rider reacted quick and rolled under the swing and stood back up behind the deadly foe.  
"BEHIND YA!" Asim shouted before striking the female rider in the back.

Death stumbled forward,trying not to fall to the ground before she turned back around and faced Pharoah.  
"Oh shit." Asim yelped before he was struck with a large sycthe and sent flying backwards.  
"ASIM!" Makoto shouted,reaching his hand out in Asim's direction.

Pharoah rested painfully on the ground,struggling to stand as Death walked towards him,she stopped right in front of the injuried rider.

"You got greedy Pharoah...now you'll pay." Death said,raising her scythe above her head with the intent to bring it down on Asim.

"HENSHIN!" Makoto belted out from behind Death,she turned around to see a fully transformed Kamen Rider Olympius standing,his scarlet scarves blowing majestically behind him.

"Olympius...nice of you to join us..." Death said,chuckling as she lowered her scythe and turned her attention to Olympius.  
Makoto hit his belt,summoning his Ares form and taking the god of war's blades into his hands.

"You wanted me,right?" Makoto asked,raising his right blade up and pointing it at his foe.  
"A rider with multiple forms...how impressive,I do enjoy a challenge." Death said,twirling her scythe playfully.  
"You hurt my friend,and now I'm going to hurt you!" Makoto shouted before charging at Death,the two clashed blades,with Makoto constantly dodging and weaving to avoid the large scythe slashes while occasionally responding with quick slashes of both his swords.

"Give up Olympius!" Death shouted before she kicked Makoto in the chest,sending him stumbling back as his swords fell from his hands and he reverted to his Olympius form.  
"Bite me!" Makoto responded before he summoned his motorcycle,it charged towards him to which he backflipped onto the motorbike,he began circling Death.

"WHAT?!" Death shouted.  
"Get in gear bitch!" Makoto shouted before he drove at full speed towards Death.  
The motorcycle mounted rider landed on top of the woman and he began running his tires over her body,sparks flying off due to the contact between the rubber of the tires and the armor of the female rider.

Makoto stopped his bike's engine before the motorcycle disappeared into a flurry of light and the rider was back on his two feet.

The rider looked down at the death themed rider,her helmet was completely shattered which revealed her face.  
The girl was young,maybe a few years older than Makoto but still pretty young,her hair long and blonde which complimented her dreamy blue eyes.

"Come on Olympius! Kill me! End my life and chalk another point for Olympius!" Death screamed,demanding she be finished off.  
"Makoto..." Makoto said sternly as he dehenshined.  
"What?!" Death shouted,obviously aggrivated  
"My name...It's Makoto...Makoto Tamura...I'm more than Olympius,and you're more than Death..." Makoto said,turning around to face the fallen foe.

The wid blew loudly as Asim sat back and watched as Makoto stood over the Death rider,unmoving and stotic.

"What's your name?" Makoto asked,offering his hand to the fallen rider.  
She quietly looked at Makoto's hand and then up at him before taking his hand and being helped up to her feet.  
"...Eve..." Eve said quietly,scowling as she gave Makoto a death stare.  
"What,no last name?" Makoto joked,chuckling as he smirked at the blonde girl.  
"It isn't likely that we'll both be alive for much longer..." Eve replied,all hope sucked out her voice as she glanced down at the ground.

Makoto patted the girl on the shoulder which caused her to look up at him,she saw his hopeful face with a brighter smile.

The two turned around to see Asim lifting Kevin off the ground and onto his feet.  
Makoto took note that Kevin's massive wound was healed.

"Kevin? How are you okay?!" Makoto asked,completely surprised by Kevin's miraculous recovery.  
"That would be my doing..." Asim explained,lifting up his right hand to reveal it glowing a brilliant golden glow.  
"You can heal people that quick?" Eve asked,taking the words right out of Makoto's mouth.  
"Well...yeah...as long as they are alive,I can heal them." Asim explained,letting his hand leave Kevin's shoulder before walking up to Makoto and Eve.  
Asim rested his hands on both their chests,closing his eyes as the golden glow on his hands extended onto the two riders's bodies.

The two felt a warmth inside them as all their injuries healed at an amazing rate,they even felt themselves become less tired,almost like they had just woken up from an amazing sleep.

"How do you do that?" Makoto asked.  
"Every rider has a special ability...mine is this..." Asim explained,sounding disheartened.  
Makoto then took note that Asim was somewhat hurt himself.  
"What about your own injuries?" Eve asked,once again saying what Makoto was thinking.

Asim looked at them with an uncertain glance.

"I can't heal myself...If I got as mortally wounded as Kevin did...There would be no saving me." Asim explained,turning the atmosphere grim.

Makoto turned and faced Eve.

"Eve...help Asim and me fight against this shit! No one else has to die..." Makoto asked,offering his hand to the girl.  
"You don't have to die." Makoto added,giving Eve a passionate glare.

Eve's eyes darted to look at the young man's hand and then at his eyes.

"Makoto...You don't know what you're talking about." Eve tried to argue.  
"I know exactly what I'm talking about!" Makoto exclaimed loud and proud.

Asim smiled as he looked at the confident Makoto.

Eve took Makoto's hand firmly,the two shook hands as they looked each other in the eyes.

"You're a crazy bastard Makoto Tamura...but it's better than nothing." Eve said.

The two let go of each other's hands and turned to face Asim who walked up to them.

"We're the last hope for every rider out there." Asim said.  
"Guess so." Eve added,shrugging. 


End file.
